reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dondingo4
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Outlaws To The End page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew multiplayer article Listen, I understand/know what you're trying to do here, but there, we only list modes that are on the retail game, dlc has a seperate heading. Besides, only the name of the DLC pack is known, not the title of the in-game game mode. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) timer it depends on the time zone you're in ;) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 16:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Not all the time. Dondingo4 17:31, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Solid Contributions Hey there, Dondingo. I'm one of the sysops on the wiki, and I just want to commend you on your recent contributions to the achievement pages. I established a lot of the format for them, and I'm thrilled to see somebody else beggining to be a major contributor. Keep it up! Cheers -- Tiktaalik 16:22, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Warning - Editing of timer Greetings. I noticed you've editing the timer on the front page of the wiki. One of our sysops has already contacted you about this. Our timer is based on east-coast daylight time due to it being the time used at Rockstar Game headquarters. Please refrain from editing the timer again in the future. Thanks for your cooperation! -- Tiktaalik 17:31, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Red dead wikia page Hey, Please refrain from editting the Main page, if you see that your edits are reverted don't keep trying to put your changes trough. it might Result in a block by one of the admins. Just a friendly heads-up >.o Update: Well the time till the game comes out is 5 days 04 hrs and 17 min so its rounded down to 5''' 'Days ' '''Update:''' '''Well technically its 5 days from now, and if im one hour apart from the timer thats becuase of my own timezone i think. No one is gunna block you mate, But if you wanna take it up with someone Take it up With TNT he is the tech expert here. But just one word of advice If you see your edits reverted take it up to the one who reverted it by asking why, I mean If everyone kept Redoing their reverted edits it would become chaos here. (20;00) Gmt+1, If you see someone reverting before reposting take it up to the reverting admin/rollback user. Anyway if you have enough evidence proving we are wrong i can help you take it up too TNT succes not guaranteed if they want it this way so be it, Imho i think its just a timer and i could care less. alright no problem, if you are gonna take it up to TnT tell me so i might be alble to help out in the procces WugHD2.0 18:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC) WugHD2.0 17:36, May 12, 2010 (UTC) blog deleted it. Goddamn trollfeed. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 15:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC)